


The Many Benefits Of Water

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pools, swimming pool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz works as a lifeguard at the local pool. Simon seeks for his attention. This can’t end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Benefits Of Water

******BAZ**

 

Here he is again. The incarnation of my wettest dreams, determined to turn my life into a nightmare. Simon Snow. In the swimming pool. Where I work as a lifeguard.

If it weren’t enough of a struggle having to hide my huge crush for my stupid neighbour in the safety of my own home, imagine having to do it when he’s  _ shirtless. _ Actually, he’s only wearing trunks. Really tight trunks. And he’s got this huge tattoo of two red dragon wings covering most of his back. As much as I have imagined him naked before, I never would have guessed he was the tattoo kind of bloke. It’s just impossible to stop staring.

He never gets in the water. He stays all morning on the grass, sometimes eating but mostly just lying around. Probably sleeping. I can’t tell because he wears sunglasses most of the time.

Watching him applying sunscreen on his muscular arms and torso is enough to make me lose my sanity. And he comes here  _ every single day _ . Every morning to be precise, during my shift. Because, every day, when I return home in the afternoon, he’s home, too. Fully dressed and wearing his thick rimmed glasses---not that I spy him through the window or anything.

“Hey Baz,” he says as he walks past me to get under the shower, tripping over his own feet.

“Hello, you clumsy little shit,” I say, helping him regain his feet. And yes, maybe I rest my hand a little too long on the small of his back. “Are you going into the pool, today? Try not to drown yourself, okay?”

He nods and goes to the showers. You have to take a shower before getting in the pool.

I follow him with my eyes---I’m also blessed with sunglasses so nobody really notices me staring---as he steps under the shower water. 

Okay, this is not good. If there’s anything worse than a shirtless Simon Snow that’s a shirtless- _ and _ -completely-wet Simon Snow. Thousands of water drops drip down his hair and run over his body. Fuck. I’ve never been so jealous of water before.

When he’s done, Snow bombs into the deepest pool, splashing everyone around. Such grace. He touches the ground and jumps to the surface. And then goes down again. He’s moving his arms in a very strange way. He’s not coming out. What is he playing at? He keeps moving his arms and legs, but he’s not emerging. Wait. He’s drowning.

In a split second, I jump into the pool and grab his underarms, pulling him out. Fortunately, he’s conscious.

“Won’t you mouth-to-mouth me?” Well, maybe not so fortunately.

“It’s called resuscitation. For people who’ve stopped breathing. And you’re too infuriatingly alive.” I take a pause to admire him, still soaked wet.

“What happened there?” I finally ask him.

“I can’t swim,” he answers, unconcerned.

“Then why did you get into the deepest pool?”

“I don’t know.” He’s getting on my nerves.

“Go home and rest,” I sigh.

“But-”

“No buts,” I say, and I can’t resist looking down at  _ his _ butt as he leaves.

\---

The next day Snow jumps from the springboard. Well, he tries to. The clumsy bastard trips before even jumping and falls head first on the floor. There’s blood running out of his nose. What a mess. Well, I guess it’s better than drowning.

“Snow!” I yell at him. “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from the deep pool?”

He looks at me with puppy eyes. He’s got blood running on his lips and I don’t know why that turns me on so greatly.

I think I might kiss him, right here, right now.

“Let’s go put you some bandages,” I say, instead.

He follows me into the staff’s locker room. Silent.

I treat his bruises, carefully, contemplating the beautiful wreck that is Simon Snow. He still has some blood on his lip. I want to lick it so badly.

Snow hasn’t stopped staring at me the whole time. With his blue eyes.

I think I might kiss him.

“Simon…”

And then  _ he _ kisses  _ me _ .

He grabs me by my shirt and pushes me against the shower wall. Then, suddenly, I feel cold water running over me.

“Yeah… that’s better,” he says against my mouth. He turns his attention to my neck and starts sucking gently.

“Holy-” He  _ bites _ me. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Snow, we have to go back, I’m supposed to be working,” I say after a while.

He reluctantly lets go of me and we go back to the pool area.

“Holy fuck, Baz, is that a hickey?” Daniella, my co-worker, shouts. “There are kids around, for fucks sake!”

“Bloody Snow,” I mutter.

\---

When I finish my shift, Snow is already gone. 

I take my car and go home.

When i get there, Snow is in front of my apartment’s door.

“Snow,” I say. “What do you want?”

And he kisses me again.

“You,” he whispers between kisses.

\---

The next day we go to the swimming pool together, in my car. It turns out Snow walked five fucking miles everyday to get there.

“Hey,” Daniella says as she sees us. “No snogging in the staff locker room.”

“What about snogging on the grass?” Snow says, and pulls me into a kiss. He’s got nerve.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she protests. “Whatever.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me to take you here?” I ask him.

“I didn’t think…”

“Right. You never think,” I say. “How is it you’re always tripping, too? You couldn’t be a bigger mess.”

“My glasses,” he replies. “I can’t see anything without them.”

“Why don’t you wear contact lenses?”

“They irritate my eyes.”

“And you can’t even swim. Snow, you’re a fucking tragedy.”

“And you like that?”

“I love it.”

“Why?”

“Because we match,” I say. "And now I get to teach you swimming."

 

-FIN-

 


End file.
